


гиена

by kaita



Category: GRDL (Grandline), Groovl1n, N4L (crew), Show Me the Money (Korea TV), Vagabond tribe (crew)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crime Scenes, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/pseuds/kaita
Summary: Китэк работает под прикрытием.
Relationships: Mckdaddy/Chillin homie (И Китэк/Чон Усон)
Kudos: 3
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	гиена

**Author's Note:**

> //сонхи - джамез, сынтэк - лилбой (гикс), ходжин - хотчкис (хср3, грандлайн)   
> // тамми это тамми, а чангстар - пол чанг (а фэндом вагабондов однажды увидит свет)   
> //хотела - и написала.  
> //hyena100.mp3, спасибо, китэк.  
> //♥

**1.**   
Больше всего на свете Китэку хочется спать. Упасть лицом в неубранную уже третий день постель, не раздеваясь, и отрубиться часов на тридцать. Нормальный сон и так не про него, с учётом специфики работы проблема несколько усиливается и не делает жизнь легче. В голове гулким эхом пульсирует, пробиваясь толчками через вены на висках, уличный шум и шум собственных мыслей, сосредоточиться на которых получается с большим трудом. Китэк закуривает на ходу, выдыхая одновременно с дымом громкое “блядь”.   
\- Твою сука мать, - под осуждающим взглядом аджуммы, торгующей лапшой из подержанного фургончика, ругаться хочется ещё больше, назло. - Извините.  
Дым сладковатый и оседает на языке сухой пылью передержанной на солнце травы. Спутать косяки это, конечно, десять из десяти, заебись.  
\- А можно один с яйцом? - Китэк тушит окурок о жёсткую манжету куртки и прячет обратно в пачку. - С собой.  
Несмотря на поток нравоучений и “куда смотрит полиция”, рамён ему делают на совесть. Прошлая аджумма была куда добрее, но старость не щадит никого, поэтому теперь фургончиком командует новая аджумма, явно находящаяся с прежней в каких-то сложных родственных связях. Достаточно родственных, чтобы успешно продолжать лапшичный бизнес на колёсах, и достаточно сложных, чтобы до этого её тут никто не видел. Впрочем, Китэк привык, что никогда не вызывает особого доверия при первом знакомстве. Как и при втором, и вообще. 

Включать свет ему лень, того, что даёт улица, вполне достаточно. Аромат рамёна - густой, богатый на оттенки так, как может быть только домашняя пища - почти перебивает привычную пустоту китэкова жилья. Поев, Китэк долго курит на крохотной кухне, используя тарелку с остатками бульона вместо пепельницы. 

При всём желании вырубиться примерно на миллион лет, уснуть получается только под утро. Будильник безрезультатно пытается достучаться до сознания, Китэк в ответ безбожно тупит, кое-как на ощупь его отключая, и справедливо получает в итоге раздражённого начальника, которому не влом перезвонить и раз, и два, и даже три подряд (“но не охуел ли ты, работник года”). Сонхи, не переставая его отчитывать, командует явиться в участок, а не как обычно. Самому Сонхи это не очень-то нравится, но Китэку, если уж на то пошло, светиться в полиции не нравится ещё больше. Он выслушивает ругань вперемешку с наставлениями, зажимая телефон между плечом и ухом, изредка вставляет своё "ага" или "так точно, Ким Сонхи-шши" и едва не забывает значок в прихожей. Приходится возвращаться, дурная примета. 

Зато новое граффити через пару кварталов вполне себе примета неплохого дня. Китэку эти уличные рисунки, особенно некоторые, очень нравятся - отвлекают от жизни. Сегодняшний шедевр красуется на боковой стене одного из домов: дорога, уходящая в густой тропический лес, поблескивающий каплями воды. Нарисовано настолько реалистично, что Китэк, рискуя опоздать дважды, подходит чуть ли не вплотную, чтобы убедиться, что это всего лишь краска. Кислотно-жёлтый значок N4L внизу рисунка вызывает у него кривую ухмылку - эти из всех уличных артеров у него в числе любимых. Они разрисовывают не только дома, но и машины, лестницы, площадки в парках. Однажды украсили главный вход в управление - голым полицейским в стиле ДжоДжо и с достаточно узнаваемыми чертами начальника управления. Смешно было всем, кроме собственно начальника, охраны и отдела по борьбе за нравственность, на которых повесили это бессмысленное, но однозначно важное дело. Не то чтобы тут затрагивалась какая-то нравственность (хотя, конечно, затрагивалась), но не на убойный же его вешать, а участковых и так не хватает. 

Китэк фотографирует лес себе на память (через несколько дней городские службы всё равно всё закрасят), покупает кофе в очередном лотке на колёсах, обжигает язык и опять безбожно опаздывает.

\- Хён! Привет, - Сынтэк даже подпрыгивает от радости. - Шеф сказал, ты заглянешь к нам, просил проводить.   
\- А мне сказал, что пристрелит, если опять опоздаю, - Китэк хрустит шеей и изображает радость от встречи. - Я уже дважды труп.   
У Сынтэка наверняка есть своё мнение по поводу трупов, но зато его радость - неподдельная, потому что и хёна давно не видел, и развеяться можно, болтая с ним по пути к Сонхи.   
\- Прикинь, - он кивает дежурному, но значок всё равно приходится предъявлять обоим, - кого только что привели!   
\- Кого? - не втыкает Китэк и морщится от очередного глотка так себе кофе. - Кто? Где я?  
\- Да ну серьёзно, - они сворачивают в сторону отдела нравственности, кабинет Сонхи сразу за ним. - Пока ты опять не ушёл в подполье, можешь сам убедиться.  
\- В чём? - продолжает паясничать Китэк. - В бессмысленности бытия?  
\- В том, что преступление против муниципальной собственности является наказуемым деянием, - гордо заявляет Сынтэк, игнорируя его неуважение к теме. - Вон они, у Ходжина сегодня звёздный час.  
Ходжин - стажёр, его звёздный час наступит примерно никогда, но это никому не мешает подкалывать его каждый день, который он проводит в участке, начиная от местных ментов и заканчивая местным же контингентом задержанных. Китэк, широко зевнув, прислушивается.   
\- В соответствии со статьей 167-ой, - в голосе Ходжина слышится торжество справедливости, пусть и не очень уверенное, - порча государственного имущества-  
\- Не доказано, эй!   
\- У вас краска в сумках, - тут же перечисляет Ходжин, подглядывая в следующий листок, - баллончики, маски, перчатки грязные, вы были неоднократно замечены в местах несанкционированных росписей, а также-   
\- Росписей, - хмыкает другой, голосом чуть пониже и погрубее. - А может, мы новые Микеланджелы?  
\- Кто? - от растерянности Ходжин роняет свой планшет, а заодно и остатки и так жалкого авторитета. - Микеланджэлы...?  
\- Кааваии, - снова перебивает его один из задержанных, выпендриваясь знанием как минимум ещё одного языка помимо родного корейского. - А без формы, наверное, вообще красавица.  
Ходжин давится словами и невнятно булькает. Китэку его почти жалко, но это, в общем-то, вполне безобидные выебоны, ничего такого, чего нельзя пережить в свой далеко не первый стажёрский день. Он притормаживает около стола, за которым сидят все трое нарушителей с разложенными перед ними листами бумаги и ручками - на одном уже накорябаны знакомые символы. N4L, надо же, вот и встретились.   
\- Пишите, все, - собраться обратно в человека стоит Ходжину немалых усилий, Китэк напоминает себе когда-нибудь похвалить его, если будет возможность. - Эти объяснительные будут прикреплены к вашим делам.  
\- Эй, сладкий, - гиенит тот, что выглядит постарше (Китэк про себя обзывает его гопником). - А ты вечером свободен?   
Второй - поспокойнее, наверняка из более приличной семьи, но явно главный в этой кодле - только хмыкает. Цепь на шее блестит крупными звеньями, на запястье виднеется кусок татуировки naug-чего-то-там, а сами руки все в краске и маленьких царапинах. Его Китэк про себя обзывает псиной. Вид у третьего абсолютно потерянный, но такие бывают опаснее всего, за ним Китэк наблюдает целых пять секунд, прежде чем убеждается, что никакой опасности потеряшка (ужасное слово, но после жалких полутора часов сна, всех возможных опозданий и говёного кофе - абсолютно всё равно) не представляет.  
\- Может, на свидание?  
\- Заткнись! - психует Ходжин. Бесполезно - щёки уже краснее ярко-красного круга по центру флага родной страны, украшающего длинный служебный коридор. - Заткнись и пиши!  
\- Да, да, - с нарочитой ленцой кивает гопник. - А телефончик дашь?  
Китэк, снова судорожно зевнув, оставляет их позади, мысленно желая Ходжину выдержки. Он бы остался и посмотрел ещё, может, даже высказался бы в защиту этих малолетних утырков, потому что ему правда нравятся их уличные шедевры, позволяющие на мгновения отвлечься от жизни и стать кем-то другим, оказаться не в здесь и сейчас, к тому же их единственный проёб - это шутка с дверью управления. Возможно, им не особо и достанется, дети же ещё, хорошо если восемнадцать есть самому гопному гопнику. Но его собственный проёб уже превысил все возможные пределы, поэтому.

В кабинете у Сонхи удаётся немного выдохнуть. Китэк растекается по стулу бесформенной биомассой, хотя его внешний вид - до неприличия истёртая временем кожанка, цветастая рубашка под ней, тёмно-синие джинсы из прошлого века и вызывающе обесцвеченные волосы в комбинации с проколотыми ушами - и так оставляет желать лучшего.   
\- Сядь нормально, - морщится Сонхи. - Господи, так отвык от этого твоего прикида.  
\- Слушаюсь, шеф, - показательно бодро выпрямляется Китэк. - Закурить можно?  
Сонхи машет рукой и открывает окно.   
\- Значок на этот раз не забыл?  
\- Не-а, - Китэк бросает корочку вместе со значком на стол. Как будто его в таком виде сюда кто-то пропустил бы, без значка-то. - А ствол оставить?  
\- Не-а, - передразнивает его Сонхи и дожидается, пока рабочий К5 отправляется туда же, но уже не броском, а аккуратно, почти беззвучно. - Ты же понимаешь, что этот - нельзя.  
Снаружи раздаётся невнятная возня и скрежет, Китэк недовольно оборачивается через плечо, благо дверь не закрыта и всё видно, но это всего лишь Ходжин, в очередной раз уронивший планшет совершенно случайно себе на ноги. Гопник и потеряшка дописывают свои заявления, псина с деланно безразличным видом оглядывается по сторонам, замечает его и нагловато пялится. Пару секунд Китэк так же нагло смотрит ему в глаза, потом отворачивается.  
\- Сажать их всё равно некуда, - с сожалением вздыхает на это Сонхи. - Разве что предводилу пару суток подержим, для порядку.  
\- Детский сад, - сигарета заканчивается очень вовремя. - Так чего, давай свой крайний инструктаж и я пошёл.  
Чужой взгляд сверлит спину всё время, что Китэк остаётся в кабинете.

**2.**  
В заброшенных стройках, покинутых домах и старых, не использующихся или забытых владельцами складах есть своя неуловимая эстетика, которую Китэк отчасти ассоциирует с собой и тем, что он делает. Выщербленный временем и погодой бетон крошится под ногами, скалится поломанной арматурой и не вызывает ничего, кроме тупой, ноющей грусти внутри. Иногда Китэк и сам себе кажется таким же - издалека вроде и фасад приличный, и двери для всех открыты, а зайдёшь и - ничего, та же пыль, та же арматура кусками торчит, и вряд ли за этим всем возможно разглядеть, как оно на самом деле. Разглядеть в этом мусоре дорогу тоже проблематично, но что уж, приехал, куда велено.   
\- Долго, - Тамми отлипает от стены и ёжится в одной тоненькой джинсовке, для которой ещё слишком прохладно. - Я состарюсь такими темпами.  
\- Да змеи живут до ста лет, - хмыкает Китэк, - верь в себя.  
По татуированной шее ползут маленькие чёрные точечки-жучки - Тамми выдувает пузырь жвачки и втягивает его обратно, не позволяя лопнуть, отчего кажется, будто её обычный трайбл с красивым, но незамысловатым узором на самом деле неведомый зверь, через кожу пробивающийся на свободу.   
\- Бу! - она ничуть не обижается на змею, но средний палец с ярко накрашенным ногтем едва не протыкает Китэку нос. - Пошли, короче, оппа ждёт.  
Короче так короче. Китэк пожимает плечами, потирая кончик носа (царапнула-таки, сучка, только от прошлого раза всё зажило), и через несколько секунд уже вышагивает рядом с ней. Он, между прочим, тоже оппа, просто не того формата.

Как нарочно, Тамми выбирает окружной путь, хотя могли бы спокойно доехать на метро и пройти оставшееся по нормальным улицам. Он тут и раньше бывал, но вспоминать об этом предпочитает в приступах рефлексий и после пятой бутылки соджу. Волосы тогда были прилично чёрные, руки девственно чистые, а волнение зашкаливало до такой степени, что даже косяк не брал. Портовая зона вообще не лучшее место, от неё внутри осталась странная смесь удовлетворения и ненависти - здесь он впервые прошёлся по грани так близко к краю, что память осталась на всю жизнь.   
\- Тусил в этих краях? - кажется, резкие росчерки стрелок вот-вот вылетят за виски Тамми, такие острые и длинные. - А мне не рассказывал...  
\- Да не, я тут первый раз, - очень натурально отнекивается Китэк. - Не люблю море и это вот всё.  
Не врёт - правда не любит. Тамми согласно кивает и снова лопает жвачку, сворачивая в узкий коридор между огромными рифлёными коробами.  
Всю дорогу на Китэка наваливаются совершенно неуместные воспоминания, мешая сосредоточиться. Метки на контейнерах - вес, пункт назначения, данные фирмы-посредника, порядковый номер - ассоциируют к другим числам и датам, посредникам иного рода, порядковым номерам на пальцах ног и долгим месяцам в другой стране, чтобы в этой его успели забыть и вычеркнуть из всех возможных чёрных списков. Тамми молча косится на него и пусть она ничего не знает о его связях с полицией, Китэк всё равно нервничает - не из-за себя, а опасаясь за неё. Как и всегда, тут тоже ничего нового. 

Он настолько уходит в себя, что контейнеры и погрузчики заканчиваются совершенно внезапно. В десятке метров шумит объездная трасса, на ближайшей высотке подсвечивается реклама косметического бренда, а Тамми дёргает его за рукав и кивает в сторону стоянки.  
\- Оу, - Китэк непроизвольно крутит головой, замечая знакомые цветовые сочетания - кусочек фантастического леса максимально неуместен на казённой серой стене.  
\- Ну пойдём уже, а, - психует Тамми, дёргая его за собой сильнее. - Не вынуждай меня краснеть за тебя.  
\- Влюбилась, что ли, - подкалывает Китэк и по враз помрачневшему лицу понимает, что попал в точку. - Ладно-ладно. Молчу.  
Возможно, в темноте ему просто показалось. да и мало ли кто способен нарисовать тут всякое, учитывая, что микеланджэлы неделю назад конкретно так посетили полицейский участок.

Про Пола Чанга ему впервые рассказывает Сонхи несколько месяцев назад. Китэк как раз возвращается из очередной вынужденной ссылки, загоревший под тропическим солнцем и абсолютно выгоревший внутри. Спустя несколько дней он уже сверкает выбритым затылком (и обесцвеченным ёжиком того, что от волос осталось), набивает вторую змею (теперь уже на ладони) и с неподдельным интересом слушает, как Тамми - вот же "удача" - заливает про отличного чела из Техаса и что наконец-то в этом ебучем мире нашёлся кто-то, кто понимает её нужды и не учит, сука мать его блять, этой ебучей жизни. За лексикон тянет надавать ей по губам, но его не было рядом слишком долго и не ему читать лекции, тем более про жизнь. Тамми, рассказывая это всё, выглядит счастливой, наверняка знает, чем занимается её герой, и прямым текстом мечтает, чтобы и Китэку нашлось место рядом. Вот её мечты почему-то всегда сбываются, правда, в данном случае Китэк опять чувствует себя двойственно.   
\- Йоо бро, - напевные интонации наводят на мысли о цветастых банданах и маковых полях. - Wassup?~  
На самом деле они встречались ещё и до того, как Тамми решила выложить немного подробностей о своей личной жизни, случившейся в его отсутствие. Китэк не особо силён в планировании (иначе и жизнь бы повернулась по-другому), но в подобные тусовки вливается запросто, поэтому был и в клубе, который Чангу неофициально принадлежит, и на закрытой вечеринке по случаю какого-то там пятого дня весенней луны, и даже “случайно” забил с ним на двоих неплохую самокрутку, перекинувшись парой дежурных слов и намекнув, что может оказаться полезным. И что, кстати, вон та оторва с кольцом в носу и червяками на шее ему как родная, так что ты это, чувак, би керфул виз май сис окей? Тамми, узнав об этом "би керфул", неделю с ним не разговаривала, зато Чанг через неё же передал приглашение на следующую закрытую пати и это было очень, очень хорошим знаком. Пати тоже была на уровне, учитывая, что наутро Китэк пришёл в себя, украшенный парой засосов и очередной тату.  
\- Норм, - он бьётся кулаком в кулак и плечом в плечо, чуть приобнимая Чанга за другое. - Как сам, бро?  
\- Отлично, - настроение у Чанга и правда хорошее, хотя это не показатель, он всегда улыбается - как будто всегда под кайфом. - Принёс?  
От Китэка не ускользает ни то, что Тамми сразу же становится расслабленней в присутствии правильного по её версии оппы, ни то, как он её приобнимает, слегка касаясь губами растрёпанных волос. Китэк протягивает Чангу сложенную вдвое бумажку с контактами нужного человека и зарабатывает себе пару очков в карму и в личное дело. Взгляд рассеянно скользит по периферии - пара старых хонд, киа с неместными номерами, небольшой грузовик, на чьей задней дверце по слою пыли нацарапано “мудила”, низенький ларёк из тех, что круглосуточные и с полным ассортиментом вещей первой необходимости (сигареты, пиво, презервативы, мороженое опционально). А потом он резко оборачивается на знакомые интонации и, видимо, в его карме всё ещё недостаточно плюсов.

\- О, - хриплым басом обрывает себя крайний из трёх пацанов, со смехом выруливающих из-за ларька. - Ой.

Китэк не верит в случайности, но тут больше ничего не остаётся, не в карму же начинать верить, в самом деле. Псины здесь быть не должно. Не то чтобы он интересовался, но Сынтэк по старой дружбе (и склонности к сплетням) скидывает ему местные новости в обход запрета всяких контактов. Псине назначено сто часов общественных работ наравне с остальными и штраф, который, видимо, его семья выплатила достаточно быстро, хотя, возможно, без особого удовольствия - на скуле отсвечивает большой синяк. Ещё одного Китэк тоже узнаёт сразу - тот подкатывал к Ходжину (и поэтому его-то уж точно не запомнил), а третьего пацана видит впервые, возможно, в N4L больше, чем три несознательных элемента, возможно, их вообще человек десять, но сейчас это совершенно неважно. Если псина посмотрит на него чуть дольше или заикнётся про их встречу в полицейском участке - хана и делу и, скорее всего, Китэку. Тамми, почувствовав некоторую напряжённость и проследив заинтересованный взгляд Чанга на подвисших парней, опять громко хлопает пузырём жвачки, только чудом не прилипающим к кольцу в её носу. Ровно в ту секунду, когда Китэк уже готов поддаться панике, псина отворачивается.  
\- Блять, я краску забыл, - он трёт синяк и неподдельно морщится от боли. - Придётся вернуться.  
Жизнь, судя по всему, некоторых ничему не учит. Его друзья не возражают и Китэк очень одобряет их действия, тем более что гопник явно бы предпочёл затеять пререкания, но за главного всё-таки не он и это хорошо. Псина перекидывает свой рюкзак на другое плечо и чуть прихрамывает на левую ногу. Китэк хмурится, провожая их взглядом до тех пор, пока не становится невозможно разглядеть.  
\- Эй, - Тамми пихает его в бок. - Твои знакомые?  
\- Не-а, - пожимает плечами Китэк. - Пиздюки какие-то, я что, похож на работника детского сада?  
Шутка действительно смешная. Чанг, по крайней мере, заливается искренним смехом и предлагает Китэку косяк. Отказываться было бы очень глупо и недальновидно.

Они встречаются ещё раз на следующий день, Китэку достаётся роль связного, но его устраивает - в том и смысл, чтобы информация шла к нему со всех сторон. Чанг предлагает замутить встречу всех заинтересованных через неделю в его клубе. Китэк предлагает нейтральный где-нибудь за городом. Тамми предлагает ему заткнуться, на что Чанг в итоге обнимает их обоих и заявляет, что в таком случае решение останется за партнерами, потому что в его команде разлада быть не должно. Это “команда” царапает Китэку по слуху и нервам и очередной косяк как никогда в тему. Ему нравится Пол (Тамми произносит его имя нараспев и у неё получается “По~ул”, немного смешно, немного интимно), и ему бесконечно дорога Тамми, такая, какая есть и даже бесячая до невозможности, но когда бы возможно было усидеть на двух стульях сразу...

Лёгкая эйфория от травки заметно притупляет паранойю и прочую тревожность. Китэк оставляет Тамми дальше укреплять свои отношения и половину дороги до дома проводит в метро, а оставшиеся пятнадцать минут идёт по улице, то и дело сжимая пальцы в кулаки - то ли от холода, то ли отходняк, но кожу ощутимо покалывает. Дома и люди словно проплывают мимо него и сквозь него, никак не затрагивая своим потоком и привычным шумом. Тропические джунгли уже закрасили серой краской, но это ненадолго, Китэк уверен. Он не сразу отражает, что на стене его собственного подъезда вдоль лестницы тянется большая анаконда - свежая, краска ещё поблёскивает не просохшими до конца слоями, каждая чешуйка отливает из чёрного в болотную зелень, а раздвоенный язык оканчивается точно у звонка в дверь. Его собственную дверь.  
\- Ёбаный нахуй..! - Китэк обрывает сам себя, приглядываясь к нежданному гостю. - Ты охуел тут мне стены разрисовывать?!  
Пацан выпрямляется и оказывается почти одного с ним роста. Синяк уже начинает отливать в нездоровую желтизну.  
\- Мне назначено миллион часов хуйни какой-то, - дерзит он. - Отмажешь? А то те парни узнают, кто ты на самом деле.  
У него хватает наглости на этот недо-шантаж, зато у Китэка не хватает нервов, чтобы разрулить всё как и положено с детьми - отведя за руку к маме и пусть делает с этим недоразумением, что хочет. Он прихватывает псину за шкирку и как следует встряхивает.  
\- А кто я на самом деле? - переспрашивает Китэк и, выдержав паузу, ещё и прикладывает его об стенку так, что слышно глухое бумм от удара затылком. - Не боишься?  
\- Тебя - нет, - сипло огрызается пацан и пару раз моргает. - Вообще.  
Отрубается он тут же, повисая тяжёлым безвольным кульком, и соблазн спнуть его по лестнице вниз велик так же, как и сердце Китэка, не позволяющее ему подобных действий.

Псину зовут Усон, ему исполнилось девятнадцать в прошлом сентябре, его банда лучшая среди местных умельцев граффити и он никому ничего не расскажет, только, пожалуйста, спаси от уборки улиц и общественных туалетов.  
\- Хён, - вежливо, хотя и несколько запоздало добавляет Усон после всей этой абсолютно бесполезной информации.   
Китэк, вообще-то, на такое не рассчитывал. Он не дал пацану подохнуть на лестничной площадке и даже водички вот принёс - после того, как затащил его самого в свою прихожую - но это максимум, что он может.  
\- Тебе всё равно никто не поверит, - он наблюдает за Усоном, сидя перед ним на корточках и почти не шевелясь. - В том районе меня никто не знает.  
\- Вообще-то, я знаю, - напоминает Усон, - так что... ну, пожалуйста?  
По нему видно, что просить не привык, как, впрочем, и шантажировать.  
\- Иди отсюда, - Китэк плавно поднимается и показательно хрустит кулаками. - Как ты вообще меня нашёл?  
Усон поднимается намного медленнее и морщится, когда наступает на левую ногу, опять.  
\- По запаху, блять, - бубнит он. - Воняешь куревом своим, как дешёвка.  
Это мог бы быть неебический комплимент, учитывая специфику рабочего момента, но всё равно хочется врезать. Сталкер недоделанный. Китэк с облегчением закрывает за ним дверь.

**3.**   
Море пахнет рыбой и выглядит так же, скользкое, серое, с тёмными прожилками течений, камнями-глазами на дне, длинными червями водорослей, извивающихся на мягких волнах. Никакой романтики, особенно с дырой между рёбер, особенно когда воздух крохотными пузырьками уходит вверх - как такие же крохотные точки узора на шее уходят вниз, разница лишь в том, что воздух его, а шея нет, что кто-то остался за границей воды, а кто-то всё ближе к камням и корням и очень холодной, до судорог в мышцах, придонной стоячей воде. Китэк просыпается рывком, сипло втягивая воздух и моргая, пока глаза привыкают к темноте, и несколько минут так и сидит, пока сердце не перестаёт бешено стучать. Потом тянется к сигаретам. За окном темно примерно так же, как на морском дне, пара фонарей едва освещает площадку перед домом и всё это говёное состояние хочется соскрести с себя ложкой или чем поострее.  
\- Бессмертный, что ли, - сам себя спрашивает Китэк, замечая в тусклом круге фонарного света уже знакомую фигуру.  
Ладно, всё равно сигарета последняя, а волшебные круглосуточные минимаркеты есть и в его районе.

Обратную дорогу Китэк специально срезает через площадку.  
\- Ты или тупой или одно из двух, - он мрачно смотрит на Усона, который только ёжится и ничего не отвечает. - Или всё-таки есть ещё варианты?  
Тот неопределённо пожимает плечами. Может быть куча причин, мешающих ему пойти домой (а дом точно есть, Китэк проверял) или к друзьям (наличие этих и проверять не надо), но нет ни одной, почему бомжевать нужно именно во дворе китэковой многоэтажки.   
\- Голодный? - неожиданно для самого себя спрашивает Китэк.   
\- Ты мать Тереза, что ли? - вскидывается Усон и тут же ойкает. - Я ел. Вчера.  
Скамейка под ним в лёгкой изморози - холода ещё не до конца отпустили - а кулаки прячутся в рукавах дутой мятой курточки. И неизменный рюкзак тут же, наверняка вместо подушки.  
\- Дважды приглашать не буду, - Китэк перекладывает пакет из одной руки в другую. - Да и этого раза, считай, не было.  
Он слышит позади насупленное дыхание и специально идёт медленнее, позволяя ночному холоду мурашить кожу на открытых запястьях и выбритых висках, позволяя чужому взгляду сверлить свою спину - опять, да ну и чёрт с ним, - позволяя самому себе немного расслабиться и просто дышать, считая ступеньки и не думая ни о чём.  
\- Кухня прямо, туалет справа, руки сначала вымой, - командует он на входе. - Разогрею тебе что-нибудь.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо бросает Усон, не поднимая взгляда. - Правда.  
Пожалуйста, мрачно думает Китэк, только этого ещё и не хватало. 

Благодаря сплетням, распространяющимся очень оперативно - потому что Сынтэк так и продолжает в обход всех правил безопасности передавать новости так же регулярно, как по национальному тв передают прогноз погоды - Китэк знает, что Усон худо-бедно отрабатывает свои общественные труды, исправно таскается в участок отмечаться, ведёт себя там прилично и почти не бесит никого своими появлениями. Как при этом он и его дружки продолжают разрисовывать улицы фантастическими сюжетами - в меньших масштабах, но узнаваемый стиль невозможно спутать ни с чьим другим - Китэк не знает и знать не хочет. Его одновременно и бесит и восхищает эта дерзость, граничащая с редкостными идиотизмом. То, что к нему домой Усон таскается ещё регулярней, чем в участок или по улицам с краской в рюкзаке, ошивается на лестнице, пока его нет, и хозяйничает дома, когда он есть, вообще доводит Китэка до белого каления.   
\- Это была разовая акция! - рявкает Китэк, не выдержав очередного “прив хён чо как долго сегодня”. - Тебе делать, что ли, нечего?!  
Усон с показным равнодушием отпихивает его плечом и проходит в квартиру, тут же начиная копаться в кухне. Приходится несколько секунд глубоко подышать и напомнить себе, что Тамми, например, ещё невыносимей, хотя есть существенная разница - она в принципе не заваливается к нему домой, а этот навоображал себе невесть что и перешёл все границы.  
\- Вон отсюда, - ровным голосом произносит Китэк, - можешь прихватить сигареты и пиздуй нахуй.  
Плечи Усона едва заметно вздрагивают, но он упорно продолжает смотреть на чайник в ожидании кипятка. От двух открытых упаковок быстрорастворимой лапши рядом уже начинает пахнуть дешёвыми специями.   
\- Я тебе сказал - вали! - чуть громче повторяет Китэк. - Ты неправильно всё понял.  
Усон реагирует только когда Китэк за шкирку отдёргивает его от плиты и подталкивает в сторону двери.  
\- Отпусти, - шипит он, вырываясь, и больше не говорит ничего.  
В прихожей остаётся пара баллончиков с краской - видимо, вывалились из рюкзака и никто вовремя не заметил - и у Китэка не хватает смелости их выбросить. Это настолько нелогично, что он снова психует, обжигается недоваренной лапшой и чувствует себя на редкость дерьмово.

Змею никто закрашивать не собирается - соседям всё равно, Китэку в какой-то степени даже льстит, хотя лучше бы, конечно, бесило. Его самого это неприятно удивляет - что он вообще столько думает об этом. О змеях. О тропических лесах. Об Усоне, его синяках и отбитых рёбрах. Что, может, стоило быть с ним помягче и, наоборот, держать поближе к себе, раз уж тот грозился всем растрепать о его двойной жизни.   
\- Херасе! - восхищается Тамми, разглядывая детально прорисованные изгибы змеиного тела. - Да у тебя тут прямо Лувр.   
Она не заходит в квартиру, предпочитая, как и всегда, подождать на лестнице. Спрыгивает потом через две ступеньки - тугие косы звякают вплетёнными в них камушками и украшениями, на отлёте попадая по перилам - и едет вместе с Китэком в салон их общего с Полом друга. У Чанга и всех его людей есть свой знак и это честь - быть принятым и стать одним из. Не они первые это придумали и не Китэку с этим спорить, тем более что метка представляет из себя всего лишь нечто среднее между мандалой и печатью размером меньше китэковой ладони. Не карпы во всю спину и славно.   
\- Может, мне сосок заодно проколоть, - вслух раздумывает Тамми и задирает майку. - Правый?  
Китэк фейспалмит, стараясь не смотреть.  
\- Или левый?   
\- Или кли-  
\- Завались, а? - слава богу, приготовления закончены и жужжание машинки нормально так заглушает все её варианты. - Проколи себе язык, хоть пару дней помолчишь, может.  
Сам он весь процесс меланхолично раздумывает, что надо всё-таки избавиться от ненужной ему краски, замазать на хрен эту красивую, но тоже ненужную лестничную анаконду и сводить уже Тамми нормально поесть куда-нибудь, потому что вряд ли, находясь с Чангом почти всё время, она питается чем-то кроме алкоголя, снеков и, конечно же, большой и чистой, но уж никак не полезной обмену веществ любви.

Впрочем, его понятие нормальной еды тоже далеко от общепринятого. Пока Тамми объедается картошкой-фри и острыми крылышками, Китэк меланхолично потягивает тёплое пиво вприкуску с макдаковским чизкейком.  
\- Тебя не тошнит? - интересуется Тамми.   
\- Если только от твоего вида, - не остаётся в долгу Китэк, - жиры и холестерин, фу.   
Тамми пинает его под столиком ногой и мысли неумолимо скатываются к синякам, ушибам и исцарапанным рукам бесячего, но, несомненно, талантливого (в том числе и в этом умении бесить) Усона. Китэк много где замечает его следы - ярко-зелёная лиана поверх вывески продуктового магазина, баненеко на люке посреди дороги, кусок джунглей по задней стене соседнего дома, и везде неизменное N4L. Его подростковый протест выражался проще - алкоголь, сигареты, сомнительные компании, и это не закончилось хорошо. Усону бы учиться дальше, глядишь, шутки про Микеланджело оказались бы и не шутками вовсе.   
\- Отвисни, - Тамми снова пинает его под коленку. - Может, сгоняем пострелять? В приличное место, а?  
По дороге в тир Китэку пару раз кажется, что в толпе мелькает знакомый рюкзак, наверное, именно поэтому он проигрывает Тамми по очкам (и себе самому - тоже, понятия не имея, что со всеми этими мыслями делать).

Запланированная встреча проходит как надо. Китэк заблаговременно предупреждает Сонхи не дёргаться и не усиливать патрули в окрестностях клуба - нужно выжидать. Нужно выяснить побольше, втянуться поглубже, стать своим, чтобы не осталось никаких сомнений. Чанг обнимается с будущими почти-уже-партнёрами, джэк дэниэлс идёт по кругу, оставляя на поверхности стола тёмно-коричневые пятна пролитой мимо стаканов жидкости, и Китэк чувствует себя на странном, неуместном подъёме, участвуя в этом сразу с двух сторон. То ли охотник в засаде, то ли добыча на мушке. Замечая среди толпы незнакомых и полузнакомых лиц одно, которому здесь делать совершенно нечего, Китэк вздрагивает. Усон крутится около барной стойки, пару раз задевая Тамми плечом - она не узнаёт и вообще не реагирует, занятая игрой “кто кого перепьёт” с парой таких же наглых независимых девиц - после чего на долгие пять минут пропадает из виду. В следующий момент Китэк уже видит его около Чанга и разом холодеет внутри.  
\- Оппааа! - Тамми орёт ему прямо в ухо. - А ну пей со мной!  
\- Не сейчас, - отмахивается Китэк. - Хотя..  
Водка обжигает желудок, но не берёт. Он наблюдает, как Чанг со своей неизменной полуулыбкой выслушивает Усона, как ласково хлопает по плечу, как по едва заметному наклону его головы от барной стойки отходят двое парней и ненавязчиво выталкивают Усона к чёрному входу.

\- Это кто? - Китэку удаётся сделать незаинтересованное лицо, хотя всё равно приходится закурить, чтобы был повод не смотреть в глаза. - Пацан этот, чего хотел?  
\- Ты знаешь, - Пол приобнимает его за плечи, но совсем не так, как Усона до этого, - знаешь, что меня нельзя назвать плохим или хорошим, потому что в каждом из нас есть и то и другое. Мы все дети случая, приходим в эту жизнь и уходим, оставляя после себя либо разрушение, либо нечто совершенно новое.  
Обычная песня, Китэк до сих пор не уверен точно, результат ли это каких-то элэсдэшных приходов или реально жизненная философия.  
\- Я просто живу, - продолжает Пол, мимоходом улыбаясь кому-то из своих многочисленных знакомых, - помогаю тут, помогаю там, принимаю людей такими, как они есть. Как принял тебя, хён. Как принял её. Как принял весь этот мир.  
Тамми от стойки шлёт в их сторону воздушный поцелуй и Китэк невольно морщится.  
\- Ага, - соглашается он. - Я знаю.  
\- Но я не связываюсь с двумя вещами в этой чудесной безумной жизни, - Чанг со смехом чокается стопкой о плечо Китэка. - С детьми и с наркотой.  
Тут, конечно, есть о чём подумать и подумать как следует, но Китэк разрешает себе оставить это на потом и сам с собой делает ставки, далеко Усона успели завернуть или не очень. 

Оказывается, что не очень. Китэк кивком головы здоровается с обоими громилами на выходе - он не знает всех людей Чанга поимённо, но в лицо практически каждого, как и его уже знают многие, поэтому никто ему не препятствует - проходит пару метров мимо мусорных баков и со вздохом останавливается. Он надеется, что облегчение в этом вздохе не очень заметно, хотя Усону в его положении наверняка всё равно.   
\- У меня очень много вопросов, - щелчок зажигалки почти не слышно из-за доносящейся в неплотно прикрытую дверь музыки. - Но основной, конечно, какого хуя?  
\- Отвали, - как-то без обычной дерзости огрызается Усон. - Я не к тебе же пришёл.  
\- Ну да, не ко мне, - соглашается Китэк. - И давно ты сидишь? Кто твой дилер?  
Усон непонимающе моргает, потом соображает, о чём речь.  
\- Я не сижу ни на чём! - шипит он, пытаясь подняться. Получается не очень и не сразу. - Это ты воняешь травкой как парник с марихуаной!  
Китэк прихватывает его за отвороты куртки, как следует встряхивая. Запоздалая мысль, что пацану наверняка больно, тут же подтверждается слабым хныканьем. Усон снова начинает психовать и изворачиваться и в тусклом уличном свете становится видно то, чего Китэк не разглядел в освещённом светомузыкой клубе - на щеке Усона красуется татуировка, начинаясь прямо под глазом и окончанием заходя на скулу. Аккуратные иероглифы, наверняка ещё достаточно свежие. Собственная заживающая метка вдруг начинает некстати чесаться.  
\- Какого, блять, ёбаного хуя ты ошиваешься там, где детям не место, - шипит Китэк в ответ. Ему очень хочется достучаться уже до Усона как следует, чтобы тот по-настоящему испугался и по-настоящему отстал. Одно дело - разрисовывать стены и рисковать получить за это несколько часов общественных работ, и совсем другое - влезать в серьёзные группировки со своими лажовыми историями про наркотики и рисковать уже своей жизнью. - Я же сказал, держись подальше!  
\- Ты сказал валить из твоего дома! - выплёвывает Усон. - А не вообще!  
Обида в его голосе такая явная и неподдельная, что растерянность окатывает Китэка холодной отрезвляющей волной. Он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть в глазах Усона сам не знает что, потом переводит взгляд на иероглифы и снова - ему в глаза.  
\- Что она означает? - тихо спрашивает Китэк.  
Усон сглатывает, но взгляда не отводит.  
\- Если ты готов, то не о чем беспокоиться, - послушно переводит он и повторяет: - Я не сижу ни на чём. Я просто подумал... ну..  
Китэк вызывает такси, едва ли не зашвыривая Усона на заднее сидение, диктует адрес врача, которому можно доверять, и молчит всю дорогу.

**4.**  
Не рассказывать об этом Сонхи решение, конечно, сомнительное, но, во-первых, наказание в виде общественных работ подошло к концу два дня назад и отмечаться в полиции никому нет никакого смысла, а, во-вторых, Китэк не собирается ни втягивать Усона в свои неоднозначные дела, ни давать начальству повод для выговоров и нравоучений. Усон втягивает себя во всё сам и его упёртости можно бы позавидовать, если бы так не бесила. Несколько дней он банально отлёживается, ничем, в общем-то, не мешая. Треснутое ребро понемногу заживает, синяки проходят через все стадии радуги, а сигареты кончаются в два раза быстрее.  
\- Нужно сообщить твоим родителям, - Китэк с некоторым раздражением сминает последнюю опустевшую пачку и выбрасывает её прямо в окно. - Что их недалёкий сынуля жив и относительно здоров.  
\- Не нужно! - тут же возражает Усон. Он занимает половину китэковой кровати, а ещё его футболку с Санджи, уже успев прожечь дыру у того прямо во лбу. - Я давно уехал из дома, а новогоднюю открытку отправлять ещё рано.  
\- Друзья? - Китэк чуть приподнимает брови. - Коллеги по настенной росписи? Им, может?  
Усон кусает губу целых полминуты, за которые Китэк успевает впасть в ступор (потому что выглядит это как детское порно на грани, Усону девятнадцать, он помнит, но губы как у девчонки, кусать их - преступление) и надавать себе мысленно по щекам (по всё той же причине).   
\- Ёнсо знает, где я, - наконец, говорит Усон. - Ну это который к вашему стажёру подкатывал.  
Гопник, ага, кивает Китэк. Другой - Джинсон - просто в курсе, что Усон пока временно не у дел, к тому же он живёт с семьёй и надзор за ним после привода в полицию стал намного строже. Остальные обойдутся и без подробностей его личной жизни, ведь ты, хён, тоже не всем своим друзьям всё говоришь, правда? Снова хочется ему врезать, останавливает только то, что лекарства опять будут за счёт Китэка. 

В этот раз на пирс Китэк приходит добровольно и в полном одиночестве. Основная рабочая зона порта остаётся чуть правее, этот крайний причал используется редко и почти не освещён, за исключением пары граничных маячков. Волны внизу накатывают частой рябью и кажутся почти чёрными от нескончаемых примесей, мазута и водорослей. Думать не хочется ни о чём и, глядя на равномерное колебание воды внизу, это отлично получается. Нет причин доверять Усону - и нет не доверять. Нет причин доверять своим желаниям - и нет не доверять. Ничего нет. Китэк усмехается, представляя, как по-разному бы отреагировали на это утверждение Сонхи и Чанг - первый бы нахмурился и отправил к штатному психологу, а второй рассмеялся и свёл бы всё к однобокому восприятию мира, потому что “ничего” такая же часть “всего”, как и всё прочее. Даже просто представляя это, у Китэка начинает ныть в висках. От воды пахнет тухлой рыбой и выносить этот запах нет больше никакого желания.

Усон, по-прежнему в дырявой футболке и таких же прожжённых в нескольких местах спортивных штанах, дожидается, сидя на кровати и щёлкая пультом по каналам с мультиками. Удивительное дело, но приключения Спанч Боба показывают даже в первом часу ночи. С минуту Китэк наблюдает, невидимый в темноте коридора, и мысль о том, как всё-таки Усон нашёл его в ту самую первую встречу, опять не даёт ему покоя. Всё, связанное с Усоном, не даёт ему покоя, и это неправильно.  
\- Почему не спишь? - спрашивает Китэк, когда начинаются титры, а Усон вовсю зевает.  
\- Хёна ждал, - даже не дёргается, значит, заметил его, просто виду не показывал. - Расскажешь, где был?  
Так и подмывает ответить - топиться ходил. Интересно, как Усон на это отреагирует.  
\- Чего ещё тебе рассказать? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Китэк. Он переодевается прямо в комнате, через голову стягивая свитер и вытаскивая из шкафа последнюю чистую футболку, чёрную, без всяких рисунков. Спину привычно сверлит чужой взгляд, прямо в точку между лопатками.  
\- Как тебя завербовали? - тут же спрашивает Усон.  
Китэк хлопает дверцей шкафа сильнее, чем нужно, уходит на кухню за пивом и возвращается, всё ещё раздумывая над ответом. Ты фильмов, что ли, про шпионов пересмотрел, хочется огрызнуться, но если не придираться к формулировке, то всё, в общем-то, верно.  
\- Я что, не могу быть хорошим ментом, работающим под прикрытием? - всё-таки возражает он, из принципа.  
Усон расплывается в довольной улыбке (снова хочется надавать себе по щекам - настолько эта улыбка меняет лицо напротив и что-то внутри самого Китэка).  
\- Не-а, - говорит Усон, наулыбавшись. - Ты не можешь быть хорошим ментом. Но ты хороший плохой.  
Надо будет книжек ему подсунуть разных, мимоходом думает Китэк, чтобы словарный запас не был таким корявым. И он не хороший плохой и не плохой хороший и вообще не такой. Никакой. Себе тоже надо бы подсунуть книжек.  
\- Связался не с теми людьми, попал в перестрелку и едва не остался на пмж в местном порту, - холодное пиво неприятно напоминает о холодной воде. - Метров пять где-то ниже уровня моря. Не так уж глубоко, если подумать, но я не думал, я там просто кровью истекал. Такое вот. А потом очнулся в больнице в наручниках и с предложением, от которого не имело смысла отказываться.  
Он не уточняет, что предложение затрагивало безопасность Тамми. Что крючок, на который Сонхи сумел его подцепить, будет держать Китэка намного крепче любых угроз и обещаний.   
\- А эта, с кольцом, - Усон нервно прикусывает губу и явно хочет спросить другое, - она знает?  
Нет, мотает Китэк головой, и не должна, никто не должен, иначе все шансы, что второй раз он не выплывет. Его единственное условие - чтобы Тамми ничего не знала об этом сотрудничестве - полиция, по крайней мере со своей стороны, выполняет чётко, поэтому Китэк так же чётко будет продолжать выполнять свою работу.   
\- Тебе это нравится? - Усон опять спрашивает не то, что хочет. - Жить... вот так.   
Ну я хотя бы живу, усмехается Китэк. Хотя бы в моей жизни есть какой-то смысл.   
\- В моей особого нет, - видимо, прикусывание губы относится к безусловным рефлексам. Китэку хочется разозлиться на Усона, но не получается. - Раньше-то точно не было, разве что рисование. 

Китэк задумчиво смотрит на него, теряясь в своих ощущениях от лёгкой нереальности момента - того, что может произойти, и того, что могло_бы, и того, что никогда не произойдёт. Он зачем-то рассказывает, как сто лет назад первый потащил Тамми прокалывать нос, а она первая потащила его забиваться, и в итоге остановить эти процессы оказалось невозможно; как они подрались из-за еды и Тамми расцарапала ему плечо, а он вывихнул ей запястье; как он вытаскивал её из полиции, а она его из депрессий; и что для Тамми он самый настоящий старший брат, а она для него, если не вдаваться в детали, маленький и наглый довесок к жизни. Примерно вот как некоторые недохудожники.   
\- То есть я тоже теперь часть твоей жизни? - уточняет Усон. Губу он, того гляди, прокусит насквозь, если не уже. - Как она?  
\- Не как она, - осторожно отвечает Китэк. - Я же сказал, примерно.  
Усон придвигается вплотную, морщась от боли в заживающем боку.  
\- А как тогда? - на мгновение он опускает взгляд вниз, но тут же снова упрямо смотрит в глаза. - Хён?  
Китэк так же осторожно опускает ладонь ему на затылок, сокращая расстояние совсем. Целуется Усон не очень умело, но так жадно, что Китэка накрывает совсем не теми желаниями, которыми должно бы в такой ситуации. Он зажмуривается и мстительно кусает Усона за нижнюю губу, попадая на едва зажившую ранку.  
\- Понятия не имею, как, - честно говорит он, отстраняясь. - Но, в любом случае, сначала ты должен выздороветь.

Усон разочарованно сопит, долго возится под своим одеялом, изображая попытки заснуть, а потом сползает к Китэку на его временное спальное место на полу и лезет руками под футболку. Даже в темноте видно, как у него горят щёки и весь он - Китэк решил бы, что это банальный жар, если бы не горел так же. На этот раз он не ищет себе оправданий и не тратит время на бесполезные раздумья. 

До сделки остаются сутки и меньше всего Китэку хочется каких-то проблем с Усоном или из-за Усона, но тот на удивление больше не докапывается, что да как, при нём собирается на сходку со своими рафаэлями нового времени и уверяет, что ребро зажило окончательно, что нужно купить много новой краски и что к двенадцати (максимум - к часу) он вернётся обязательно, потому что нести ответственность за его задницу теперь должен Китэк и никто другой.  
\- Нихуя себе, - хмыкает Китэк в ответ на последнее заявление, но прощальная затрещина всё равно получается похожей больше на ласковое поглаживание. Как собаке по загривку, только Усону по затылку. - А за это кто чего несёт?  
Он оттягивает футболку, сверкая ярким красным пятном повыше ключицы, отчего Усон неожиданно краснеет примерно в той же тональности.  
\- Я вернусь, - буркает он, выворачиваясь из-под китэковой руки. - Покедова.  
Через пару минут Тамми скидывает сообщение, что ждёт на площадке во дворе и вообще хочет кофе в качестве извинений за недавний проёб, так что шевелись, дед, пока не помер там в своей конуре. Из всех проёбов Китэка к данному разговору может иметь отношение разве что тот, когда он закинул Усона в такси и никому не отметился, что сваливает, но так было-то уже сколько времени назад.  
\- У проёбов нет срока давности, - заявляет Тамми в ответ на его справедливые возмущения. - Камон, кофе и сигареты, плиз.

После второго капуччино - с огромным эклером вприкуску - она добреет, рассказывает последние новости, звонит Чангу и между делом интересуется, чем Китэк занимался всё это время.  
\- Я ж каждый день тебе звонил, трубку надо было брать, - язвит Китэк, с наслаждением закуривая.   
\- Ты съебался и не предупредил! - фыркает Тамми. - Ничего я тебе не обязана.  
С минуту она показательно дуется, но прошла действительно целая неделя, Китэк действительно звонил, а кофе действительно вкусный.  
\- Ствол нашёл себе? - не глядя на Китэка, спрашивает она, без спроса прикуривая от его сигареты. На запястье остаются тонкие вмятинки от километровых ярко-красных ногтей. Как будто в мире другого цвета не осталось.  
\- Давно ещё, - один сдал, другой взял, схема-то проста как дважды два. - Смешной вопрос, учитывая, что мы делаем.  
Тамми, оценив подтекст, согласно улыбается. Чанг не связывается с наркотой и детьми, но его любовь к оружию граничит с поклонением, а основная цель пребывания здесь - наладить его поток из Америки в Японию и страны менее благополучные, но расположенные чуть ближе и подверженные чужому влиянию чуть сильнее. Закрепиться на местной земле - цель уже посерьёзнее и времени потребует тоже больше, поэтому пока ему необходимо доказать, что он может работать и может быть полезным заинтересованным лицам по обе стороны этого оружейного моста. Первая сделка будет самой важной и, если ничего не помешает, откроет дорогу новым возможностям.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, - говорит Тамми, выпуская аккуратное колечко дыма - Китэку такого мастерства в жизни не добиться. - Очень.  
Ага, рассеянно кивает он, пытаясь повторить за ней. Получается бесформенное облачко.  
\- И что мне всё равно, с кем ты там спишь, - продолжает она, - если это, конечно, не дети, не собаки и не прочие животные.  
Нервный смешок сдержать не получается. Китэк косится на неё, но ничего не отвечает, ответа-то и не ждут ведь. Тамми делает ещё пару затяжек, оканчивающихся такими же ровными, почти идеальными кольцами дыма.  
\- Будь поосторожнее, - она тоже не смотрит на Китэка. - Пожалуйста, а?

Китэк провожает её задумчивым взглядом, не замечая, что докурил уже до фильтра. Сколько она видела, сидя во дворе и отбивая ему смс-ки, и узнала ли Усона, и расскажет ли об этом Полу - неважно. Скорее всего, на два последних вопроса ответ точно “да”, но это ничего не значит и никакой связи с другой стороной жизни Китэка не обнаруживает. А спать он действительно может с кем угодно, а может и вообще не спать. 

Отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей жизненно необходимо. До пустыря на задворках спального района - расчищенной под новостройку и замороженной на стадии свай и покосившегося забора площадки - Китэк добирается через час, по дороге останавливаясь только у неприметного магазинчика “Всё для ремонта”. Раньше они с Тамми часто ездили на заброшенную армейскую базу - отрабатывать стрельбу на пересечённой местности по раздутым от влаги и времени, но всё ещё годным мишеням, было очень удобно и кайфово. Теперь базу пытаются реанимировать, восстанавливают кпп и периметр, и остаётся не так уж много мест, где можно незаконно и относительно безопасно пострелять. Запасная обойма мешается во внутреннем кармане куртки, оттягивая его вниз. Китэк расстреливает её всю по выставленным в ряд бутылкам и кирпичам, ни разу не промахиваясь, но удовлетворения нет, как и спокойствия и снова, в очередной раз, ускользающего ощущения настоящности момента, ощущения себя в этом всём. Оглядевшись, он без удивления отмечает, что и это место уже нельзя считать ничьим. С последнего раза, как он тут отмечался, повсюду появились следы ночлежек, кучи одеял в наиболее укромных уголках и там, где ещё не осыпались перекрытия будущего первого этажа, несколько мусорных мешков, запах от которых оставляет желать лучшего. Надо маякнуть Сонхи проверить тут на предмет трупов, думает Китэк, больно уж аромат подозрительный. Самую большую, грязную и исписанную похабщиной стену - единственную тут, более-менее сохранившую целостность - он обходит, уже глядя только под ноги (в дерьмо бы не встать). Копается по карманам джинс в поисках сигарет, прикуривает и словно ловит озарение, оборачиваясь - с обратной стороны стены в ответ на него смотрит собака. Звериные глаза отливают желтизной, загривок скосом уходит вниз, а за спиной угадываются очертания деревьев, набросанные явно в спешке, но уверенными и очень чёткими мазками. Китэк трогает краску пальцем - давно высохла - и сплёвывает, снова не особо понимая свои эмоции по этому поводу. Никакой значок тут не нужен, чтобы понять авторство шедевра, поэтому частично зацарапанная знакомая метка воспринимается дополнительной насмешкой.

Он почти уверен - почти надеется - что дома будет пусто, но Усон спит, свернувшись в комок и смешно поджав ноги, на его матрасе на полу. Внутри Китэка борется множество чувств и ни за одно из них он бы не поручился.

**5.**  
\- Можно мне с тобой? - спрашивает Усон за импровизированным завтраком - растворимый кофе, сигарета и купленное в ночи Китэком с какой-то придури пирожное.   
\- Куда? - вопросом на вопрос отвечает Китэк.  
У него на завтрак то же самое, только без сладкого. Взгляд то и дело возвращается к иероглифам на усоновой щеке - вызывающе, глупо и очень красиво. Сплошные контрасты и проблемы.  
\- Ну, куда ты там собрался, - неопределённо пожимает Усон плечами. Его кофе внезапно становится очень интересным.  
\- Я не говорил ничего такого, - мягко возражает Китэк. - Я рассказывал тебе о своём прошлом, но не о том, что происходит сейчас.  
Они одновременно тянутся к пачке и Усон отдёргивает руку, всё так же внимательно изучая содержимое своей кружки. Китэк достаёт себе сигарету, подпинывает пачку к Усону щелчком пальцев, закуривает и ждёт. Может, есть какие-то ещё объяснения, хоть что-то, чему он поверит больше, чем своим выводам.  
\- Ты не настолько хорош, - нарушает Китэк затянувшееся молчание, - чтобы выследить меня через весь город и остаться незамеченным.   
\- Это не основ-  
\- Я не давал тебе ключ, - продолжает Китэк, не сводя с него взгляда.  
\- Я просто...  
\- И я ни слова не говорил о том, что куда-то сегодня собираюсь! - рявкает Китэк. - И ты знал про Чанга и клуб и притащился туда, выставив себя дурачком, и я почти поверил, что ты и правда недалёкий идиот.  
Сквозь злость прорывается вся эмоциональная мешанина, которую он пытается игнорировать все эти дни, и Усон, до которого это всё тоже доходит, изо всех сил стискивает кулаки.  
\- Тогда, в участке... это не первый мой привод был, - он опять кусает губы, - мне предложили сотрудничать, если не хочу застрять там надолго.   
Настолько очевидно, что даже смешно - как это не понял раньше. Понял, сам себе напоминает Китэк, всё понял, просто не хотелось соглашаться, не хотелось, чтобы всё оказалось настолько прозаично.  
\- Почему? - теперь в голосе остаётся только тщательно контролируемая злость.  
\- Ну, может пожалели, - Усон рискует посмотреть на него и смаргивает. - А. Потому что не совсем тебе доверяют, так мне сказали. Что у собаки не должен быть слишком длинный поводок - чтобы на свободу не тянуло.  
И это тоже очевидно, даже больше всего остального. Конечно, ему никогда не доверяли и не будут доверять до конца, всё-таки он пришёл в полицию буквально с улицы и не по своей воле, и его будут использовать до тех пор, пока от него будет польза. На это даже обижаться бессмысленно, или беситься или вообще как-то протестовать. Китэк знал, на что шёл, всегда, и что контролировать его будут жёстче и циничней, тоже знал. Просто до сих пор в этой схеме не было Усона.  
\- Последний вопрос перед тем, как ты уйдёшь отсюда, - он тушит окурок прямо о стол. - Рисунки эти твои везде, там, где я бываю. Зачем?  
На этот раз Усон выдерживает его взгляд дольше.   
\- Чтобы ты знал, что ты не один, - выдаёт он. На побледневшей коже отчётливо видно синяки под глазами, а татуировка становится ещё черней и как будто глубже. - Я читал твоё дело. И я... с тобой, в смысле..  
\- Вон.  
Китэк дожидается тихого звука закрываемой двери, выливает остатки кофе в раковину и тратит час на замену дверного замка. Легче всё равно не становится.

Чанг эти перемены в нём замечает сразу. Под кайфом он или действительно по жизни руководствуется философией детей цветов и прочих альтернативных любителей экспериментов, но во внимательности ему не откажешь. Он не лезет с вопросами и не выпытывает, в чём дело, просто Китэку под его взглядом очень тоскливо.  
\- Хён, на пару слов, - в волосах Чанга, лишь ненамного короче, чем у Тамми, торчат дурацкие японские шпильки. При желании такими легко можно убить. - Пройдёмся?  
Конечно, пожимает Китэк плечами, разве тут откажешься. Чанг предлагает ему закурить и с минуту они просто молчат, словно ничего не происходит. Похоже на кривое отражение утра, Китэку хочется вскрыться.  
\- В какой-то момент, - Пол смотрит вперёд и будто продолжает свой внутренний монолог, но теперь и вслух, - я понял, что без вас двоих в моей жизни будет недобор.  
\- Недобор чего? - хмыкает Китэк. - Идиотизма?  
\- Ценности, - ничуть не обидевшись, поясняет Чанг. - Полноты. Красоты. Смысла.  
Половина этого, если не всё, относится к Тамми, но Китэк ничего не говорит. Будет ли в его жизни недобор чего-то похожего, если он всё-таки вычеркнет из неё некоторых людей? Он не знает.   
\- Соберись, хён, - Чанг приобнимает его одной рукой за плечо. - Сегодня у нас либо получится, либо нет, но в любом случае - я рад, что ты на моей стороне.  
Тамми широко улыбается, усаживаясь на заднее сидение - ей вести машину обратно, большая ответственность, большая степень доверия, но вот на место Чанг доставит их всех сам - и Китэку хочется вскрыться ещё больше. Он тоже рад быть на этой стороне, она его, она всегда была с ним, в момент рождения, в момент встречи с Тамми, в момент падения в холодную негостеприимную воду, в момент, когда Чанг стал не просто именем в списке. Даже Усон принадлежит всё-таки больше именно этому - безнадёжному и бессмысленному существованию в рамках равнодушных улиц, дурных компаний и сомнительных решений. Эта сторона - без будущего, но и на той ловить, в общем-то, нечего. Восторженное “смотри, прям как у тебя Лувр, только круче” пробивается сквозь эти мысли как сквозь вату - Тамми резко кивает и на проплывающем с её стороны длинном низком здании, отданном под сомнительные конторки и офисы, Китэк видит нечто среднее между змеёй и драконом. Зверь переходит из одной формы в другую будто в дурном сне, Китэк отворачивается обратно и замечает что-то похожее и со своей стороны дороги, только там уже нарисованные волны перекатываются с приличного ограждения богатого дома на припаркованную рядом вольво. Это явно нарисовано совсем недавно, иначе уже стоял бы шум, по крайней мере, с этого богатого краю. Тревога возвращается с удвоенной силой и уже не за себя, а за придурка, могущего решить и дальше гнуть свою линию. Сам придушу, своими руками, думает Китэк, вспоминает, как своими руками делал совсем другое, и громко матерится.  
\- Спокойнее, эй, - Тамми легонько касается пальцами его колена. - Всё пройдёт как надо.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивает Китэк, - просто слегка на взводе. 

Но в какой-то момент всё выходит из-под контроля. Партнёры проверенные, в прошлый раз в клубе Чанг показывал им товар - одну из новых разработок европейских компаний - и всех всё устроило к обоюдному согласию, первая партия отправится к заказчику, как только обе стороны подтвердят факт свершения сделки, но сейчас Китэк, аккуратно закрывая багажник, чувствует тот же приступ тревоги, что и полчаса назад в машине.  
\- Пересчитаешь? - Чанг знает их всех по именам, но Китэк по привычке обзывает как на душу придётся, и этот номер один ему не нравится. - Чтобы не было недоразумений.  
\- О, я доверяю своим партнёрам, - улыбается Чанг. - В свою очередь - не желаете проверить?  
Номер два (и он тоже Китэку не нравится) понимающе смеётся. Штурмовая НК433 ещё только должна поступить на вооружение в страны Европы, но Чанг обещает, что его клиенты не будут разочарованы. И они действительно не разочарованы - номера два выдаёт выражение лица, когда тот перехватывает винтовку, примеряется и одобрительно кивает. Китэку очень хочется закурить, так сильно, что рот наполняется слюной от одной только мысли о никотине или сухой сладковатой травке, и он сплёвывает под ноги, мечтая, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Тамми слишком шумно возится с дверным замком, поэтому когда она замирает и медленно тянется рукой под куртку, где прячет пистолет, Китэк сразу понимает, что что-то не так.

Он успевает оттолкнуть Чанга в сторону и выстрелить дважды, прежде чем глухой, едва слышный хлопок раздаётся очень близко и его отбрасывает назад, проворачивая полукругом вокруг собственной оси, в абсолютной тишине.

Белый потолок кажется не самым худшим, что можно бы увидеть, открыв глаза. Хотя Китэк не уверен, что действительно их открыл, потому что разницы особо никакой - так белое ничего и так белое ничего. Он закрывает их снова, неумолимо проваливаясь обратно в небытие, и открывает в следующий момент уже сознательно.  
\- Мы просто походили мимо! Руки убери свои, урод! Не трогай меня!  
Голос Тамми тоже, так-то, не самое худшее в этой жизни - до Китэка понемногу доходит, что он и на этот раз всё ещё живой - но, господи, вот бы она поутихла немного.  
\- Я не трогаю.  
Полиция тут, конечно, ожидаема, как и при любом огнестреле. В голове всплывают какие-то обрывочные воспоминания - строгие костюмы, отогнутый вправо приклад, японские шпильки (почему-то воткнутые в голову, а не в волосы), огромные зрачки Тамми, в которых отражается машина.  
\- У него травма, а вы тут со своими протоколами. Хочешь на нас всё повесить, да?!  
\- Тамми, - слова выходят хриплыми, но кашлять наверняка будет больно, поэтому приходится сипеть. - Заткнись, а?  
\- Оппа...!  
Ну, зато теперь и он - оппа. Сто лет не слышал и вот, стоило подставиться под пулю ради такого. Краем глаза Китэк видит знакомую форму, а потом и знакомое лицо.  
\- Это законный и официальный допрос свидетеля возможного преступления, - карма Сынтэка, конечно, тоже где-то проебалась, потому что нарваться на Тамми, когда она не в настроении - врагу не пожелаешь. - Я бы на вашем месте заткнулся, как он и просит.  
Однако карма кармой, а служба службой. Китэк согласно кивает и даже от такого простого движения его кошмарно мутит. Интересно, сколько он... вот так.  
\- Два дня, - отвечает Сынтэк на неозвученный вопрос. Наверняка и у него миллион вопросов, но инструктаж на подобные случаи достаточно чёткий - ничего лишнего. - Точнее, сутки и двадцать часов. Пуля задела плечо и прошла навылет под ключицей. Ваша сестра очень сильно переживает.  
Он говорит с ним официально и не особо выбирая выражения - не знает о задании и, значит, не знает, как себя толком вести. Китэк снова вздыхает, на этот раз с облегчением.  
\- Да мы почти ничего и не видели, - от лекарств мутит до кругов перед глазами. Китэк понятия не имеет, какую версию выдала Тамми, поэтому с чистой совестью несёт первое, что приходит в голову - нестыковки потом можно свалить на таблетки. Он-то никому, кроме непосредственно Сонхи, отчитываться и объясняться не обязан. - Вроде, ссора была какая-то, а потом бах... ну, она сама расскажет. Кто-то ещё пострадал?  
\- Мы свяжемся с вами, если у нас возникнут ещё вопросы, - Сынтэк смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица. Типичный мудацкий коп, загляденье. Надо попросить Сонхи выписать ему премию. - Поправляйтесь, И Китэк.  
Китэк закрывает глаза, отворачиваясь, и даже “ну оппа, а со мной поговори, ну эй! не вздумай опять засыпать!” его абсолютно не волнуют.

Ему снова начинает сниться море, возвращается не кошмаром, но чем-то тревожным, липким, как нефтяная плёнка на поверхности воды. Однажды снится Усон, но Китэк не уверен, потому что Усон разговаривает во сне с Сонхи, виновато опустив голову, и позволяет тому ударить себя - не сильно, но с китэковыми затрещинами не сравнить. Китэк с каким-то отчётливым облегчением понимает, что скучает по Усону. И что, скорее всего, не захочет его больше видеть.

Через неделю в больнице его начинает мутить уже в принципе от всего. От местной еды, от местных врачей, от ежедневных капельниц, от собственных мыслей. Тамми говорит - Пол свяжется с тобой позже - когда это “позже”? Что с ним? А с ней он что, связывается постоянно? Он не пострадал? Она сама-то в порядке? С чего начать рефлексировать, в каком месте он допустил ошибку, их хотели убрать всех или только Пола? А если всех, то почему? И, что более важно - кто?  
\- Я просто вижу, как кипит твоя голова, - неодобрительно хмурится Тамми.   
\- Я просто хочу домой, - хмурится в ответ Китэк. - Заебался изображать полутруп.  
\- Да ты и не изображаешь, - она шутит, но обкусанные ногти и мешки под глазами говорят намного больше всяких шуток. - Ещё пара дней, я спрашивала.  
Китэк вздыхает и гонит её в Макдональдс и за сигаретами, потому что если такая умная, то вот сама и ешь овсянку. Его ничего не ждёт дома, кроме нормального, теперь уже по всей форме, допроса и долгого ожидания дальнейших решений, но зато он будет дома. 

\- Мне точно не стоит заходить? - в сто первый раз переспрашивает Тамми, придерживая его под локоть. - А если ты ёбнешься в обморок?!  
\- Я ёбнусь в обморок, если ты сейчас же не отпустишь мою руку, - беззлобно огрызается Китэк. - Заходи, если хочешь, только не ори.  
\- Не хочу помешать, если вдруг что, - Тамми неохотно отпускает его и напоследок чмокает в щёку, заросшую щетиной. - Позвони утром.  
\- Ты тоже, - кивает Китэк. - Дай знать, если что.  
Мешать там нечему - слава богу, его никто не ждёт, Китэк честно не знает, что бы сделал в таком случае. Наверное, совершил бы преступление. Он долго стоит перед зеркалом - волосы заметно отросли и видно тёмные корни, такие же, как пробиваются на щеках и подбородке - долго и тщательно бреется, долго курит на кухне в темноте и смотрит, как снаружи медленно наступает рассвет.

Учитывая его состояние, Сонхи допрашивает сам и без лишних свидетелей. Первый раз - в местной допросной под сочувствующим взглядом Сынтэка и полным недоумения ходжиновым.   
\- Ради бога, молчи, - цыкает Сынтэк и показательно шуршит всеми папками на своём столе, - не твоего ума дело.  
\- Я тут уже полгода, - цыкает Ходжин в ответ. - И я, вообще-то, умный!  
\- Не похоже!  
\- Что за... Я требую уважения!  
Китэку смешно с них и становится немного спокойней. К тому же это всего лишь очередная формальность, во-первых, и применять к нему особые методы никто не будет - во-вторых. По крайней мере, в этом нет смысла.  
Второй раз Сонхи приходит к нему домой и по-хозяйски усаживается на кровати. Китэк протягивает ему пиво - в неслужебное время Сонхи такой же человек, как и все остальные - закуривает и остаётся стоять, опираясь спиной на край окна.   
\- Как плечо? - Сонхи начинает издалека. А может, и правда волнуется.  
\- Не могу пошевелить рукой, - в подтверждение этого Китэк честно пытается и в итоге двигается всей левой половиной тела, - в остальном отлично.  
Он думает, сколько неофициальной информации рассказать и сколько придержать, потому что хотя бы длину своего поводка хочется регулировать самому. Сонхи в три глотка допивает пиво и аккуратно ставит бутылку на пол.  
\- Нас вызвал пацан, - он следит за выражением лица Китэка и чуть усмехается. - Не хотел тебе говорить, но ты ж себя съешь предположениями, а где я ещё такого полезного кадра найду.  
Китэк снова щёлкает зажигалкой. Не стоять же, как дурак, совсем ничего не делая.  
\- Идея приставить его к тебе была, может, и не лучшей, - Сонхи чуть наклоняет голову, будто в самом деле раздумывая о правильности собственных решений. - Но это спасло тебе жизнь. И у тебя всё ещё есть шанс продолжить начатую работу.  
Кольт должен лежать на кухне в первом ящике стола, смазан, заряжен, готов к употреблению. Несколько шагов, взвести курок, бам и никакого Сонхи. Китэк глубоко затягивается, выдыхает кривое колечко дыма и хмыкает. Хорошая картинка, очень душевная и, главное, приелась уже за время совместной работы.   
\- Ещё пива? - он тоже следит за выражением лица Сонхи - тот отлично знает, где Китэк предпочитает хранить неучтённое оружие. - Тамми считает, что подстава была с той стороны.   
\- А ты?  
Китэк пожимает плечами. Вариантов-то завались, прорабатывать каждый жизни не хватит. Сонхи сам - гонять инвалида туда-сюда, видимо, совесть не позволяет - приносит с кухни сразу упаковку пива и явно намерен оставаться тут до победного. Да и кольта на кухне всё-равно нет - изъят и на хранении с остальными вещдоками, до поры до времени.

После его ухода, уже поздно вечером, Китэк чувствует себя выжатым и пустым, зато с восстановленной системой приоритетов. Рано или поздно Чанг свяжется с ним, потому что знает, что Китэк словил пулю, прикрывая его, и всё начнётся по-новой. Контакты с полицией станут более редкими, а вливание в нужное окружение более интенсивным. Сонхи прямым текстом отправляет его туда, откуда в своё время вытащил, и никаких претензий к Тамми с её незаконным пистолетом, и никакого Усона на периферии (“если, конечно, этот Микеланджело не проявит собственную инициативу, но тут тебе и карты в руки”), и никакой помощи, пока от самых низов Китэк не доберётся до тех, кто на самом деле заключает эти сделки с формально не существующим вооружением. И это - максимум длины поводка, который полиция (и Сонхи лично) может Китэку позволить.   
\- Охуенно, - сам себе кивает Китэк, вытаскивая из пачки последнюю сигарету. - Как же охуенно.

Одеваться, когда у половины тела с подвижностью так себе - сомнительное удовольствие, он просто кое-как накидывает рубашку поверх футболки и вместо кроссовок так и идёт в шлёпанцах до своего волшебного минимаркета. Аджумма в лапшичном фургоне всё так же неодобрительно цокает при его виде, но рамён делает в два раза больше за ту же цену и зачем-то сует в пакет огромный пучок зелени, называя его витаминами (в отличие от курева, да ещё и дешёвого, куда же смотрит государство, позволяя таким молодым травиться таким говном). В довершение всего этого великолепия у Китэка начинает ныть простреленное плечо, а под дверью сидит Усон, подложив под задницу свой неизменный рюкзак.

**6.**  
\- Ты не выгонишь меня в третий раз, - заявляет Усон, вставая. - Ни за что.   
\- Ещё как выгоню, - внутри, словно только того и надо, снова закипает приглушённая лекарствами и такая чудесная бесячая смесь из восхищения и желания врезать. - Прямо вот сейчас.  
Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Усон отбирает у него пакет и нагло заходит следом, пользуясь ограниченностью китэковых возможностей. Если бы не слишком уж прямая спина и суетливые движения, Китэк решил бы, что он и правда совсем не боится. Рамён пахнет одуряюще вкусно, но Усон просто разламывает палочки для Китэка и осторожно садится напротив, не взяв себе ничего.  
\- Ты не-  
\- Я ел! - перебивает его Усон. - И сигареты у меня свои есть.  
Китэк дует на горячую лапшу, исподлобья глядя на него.  
\- Вообще-то хотел спросить, не обнаглел ли ты вконец, - говорит он. - Вижу, что до конца тут ещё очень далеко.  
Усон непонятно хмыкает и старается особо не пялиться, но получается не очень. Зрелище, конечно, то ещё, Китэк и сам иной раз на себя в зеркало смотрит с удивлением, вроде как - нихуя себе, criminal как есть, вот что значит “на роду написано”, и вся такая лирика - а с бинтами и отросшими волосами вид у него в разы занимательней. Он ест, стараясь не думать о чём-то конкретном под этим любопытно-сочувствующим взглядом, но палочки напоминают про шпильки, шпильки напоминают про Пола, всё это вместе напоминает про стрельбу и усоновы рисунки по городу и, видимо, ответный взгляд Китэка тоже меняется, становится злее или как-то ещё иначе, потому что Усон хмурится и снова смотрит вниз.  
\- В твоём деле написано, что у тебя никого нет, - тихо говорит он. - Вообще.  
\- Моё дело отредактировано по максимуму, - палочки тихонько стукают о стол. - Тамми мне не родная сестра, если тебя интересует это.  
Это ещё как интересует, но хватает ума не озвучивать свой интерес так прямо и вслух. Усон наблюдает, как Китэк, неловко вставая из-за стола, едва не роняет тарелку и второй раз - уже около раковины, и молча отодвигает его в сторону, чтобы самому вымыть посуду. Царапин на его ладонях заметно меньше, зато синяк на скуле - опять свежий, и на локте, видно из-под засученного рукава.  
\- Откуда? - кивает Китэк на синяки.   
\- Улицу не поделили там, с придурками одними, - неохотно отвечает Усон. - Это не ваши, не ссы.  
Затрещина получается сама и Усон от неожиданности клацает зубами, прикусывая язык.  
\- Я забыл, зачем ты сюда пришёл? - Китэк пытается удержаться за злость, в которой слишком много беспокойства для того, кто не собирается пускать в свою жизнь таких вот проблемных кадров. - Тебе не пора уже?  
Нет, мотает головой Усон и сердито смотрит в глаза, пока Китэк - ужасный день, очень тяжёлый - первым не отводит взгляд и не лезет за сигаретой.

Вежливое “я за своими схожу” Китэк почти не слышит. Пока Усон копается в своём рюкзаке, брошенном у входа, Китэк в очередной раз пробует понять себя и что ему делать.   
\- Так зачем ты пришёл? - повторяет он свой вопрос. - Не боишься?  
\- Хочу, вот и пришёл, - буркает Усон. Крутит сигарету в пальцах, но не прикуривает. - И не боюсь я тебя. Хён.  
Хёнкает, только когда сам хочет, приходит, когда не зовут, губы кусает, когда не просят.  
\- Ты ничего не должен полиции или мне, - Китэк пробует ещё раз. - А я не обязан тебя терпеть.  
\- Раз я никому ничего не должен, то делаю то, что хочу сам, - огрызается Усон. - Вот я и делаю, сам.  
Если ты готов, то беспокоиться не о чем, вспоминает Китэк, глядя на него - упрямого, бестолкового и почему-то не желающего слушать голос разума. Он подходит вплотную и касается большим пальцем татуировки. Каждый раз очень хочется так сделать, а пока не было возможности - хотелось ещё больше. Конечно, уже прошло много времени, корочка сошла и кожа сгладилась, впитав в себя и чернила и смысл, и ничего не ощущается, кроме тепла.  
\- Хён, - севшим голосом зовёт Усон, - я всё равно не уйду.  
\- Я не собираюсь с тобой возиться, - тихо говорит Китэк. Ладонь опускается ниже и можно почувствовать, как быстро пульсирует жилка на шее. - Ты видел, как я живу.  
\- В твоём состоянии это ещё кто с кем будет возиться, - дерзит Усон. Он тянет его за рубашку ещё ближе и только чуть откидывает голову назад, когда ладонь полностью накрывает его горло. - Ты по лестнице-то запыхался подниматься, а если в туалет там или ещё чего...  
\- Я и с одной действующей рукой всё ещё сильнее, - напоминает ему Китэк, чуть сжимая пальцы на шее.   
Усон вместо возражений закрывает глаза и Китэку нравится, как это выглядит. 

Через несколько дней бинты снимают окончательно, что не мешает Усону продолжать заявлять о недееспособности хёна, нарываться на ответные грубости и всячески вносить разнообразие в жизнь. Пару ночей Китэк умудряется поспать нормально, но Усон пинается, перетягивает одеяло, иногда сопит и ещё наверняка пускает слюни на подушку. Хочется его придушить, но не вариант, потому что заканчивается всегда одним и тем же и это всё ещё им обоим слишком нравится.  
\- Серьёзно, где ты раньше-то жил? - Китэк с интересом разглядывает лес, подсвеченный словно изнутри заходящим солнцем - почти такой же, как он фотографировал на память. Единственная относительно чистая стенка на его кухне и та теперь осталась в прошлом.  
\- У Ёнсо, ещё там у некоторых, - отмахивается Усон. - А почему нуна с тобой не живёт?  
\- Потому, - хмыкает Китэк. - Сам рискни спросить у неё.  
Возможность предоставляется достаточно быстро - “я недееспособный”, скидывает Китэк в ответ на “оппа спускайся, надо поговорить” и неторопливо шаркает к двери, чтобы открыть прежде, чем Тамми начнёт из вредности раз за разом жать на звонок.  
\- Оппа, блять! - судя по голосу, недееспособность Китэка не оправдывает. - Ну это правда важно! Я что тут -... Оо.  
Она замечает сначала лес на стене, потом две кружки на столе, потом Усона, который со сложной эмоцией на лице не сводит с неё взгляда. Усон не здоровается, зато встаёт между ней и Китэком со вполне однозначным посылом.  
\- Что за псина, - цедит Тамми, лопая жвачку прямо ему в лицо. - Невоспитанная.   
\- Что за сучка, - не остаётся Усон в долгу. - Невоспитанная. 

Китэк с некоторым ужасом думает, что они точно подружатся.


End file.
